Troll Me!
"Troll Me!" is a music video produced by Black Static and Swerve. The song deals with an internet culture known as trolling. It is sung by Ryan Seewald and Jesse VanSlyke. It reached 2,000 views on April 2018. Cast * Ryan Seewald as Tetsuken and Aliot Baker * Jesse VanSlyke as MizarSatyr Lyrics [Note: MizarSatyr is in dark red, Tetsuken is in soft-yellow and Aliot Baker is in regular text.] Hey guys, you need to come join this chat, like right now. What's up? Yeah so, I found this guy who's such a noob. Like seriously watch me troll 'im. He's really gonna flip out. Yo. Hey there. So what's up? Not much. Just noticed that you're crap out of luck. uuuh... What? I'm the man that'll make you cry. Masked behind the walls of a thousand text lines. But then again that's not saying much, a FIVE year old could take you out with one punch! No dude. That's not even true and you know it. You're just being rude... YOU'RE JUST TROLLIN'! You think I'm trollin'? I'm just pointing out the truth. I didn't make you angry did I? lololololol NOOB! What's your problem, man? Calling me a noob? Just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood. Strike one just a little cut. Strike two from, the troll, now you're coming undone. Strike three, to the mind, a blow to blind. Now you can cross the line to find the hate you hide inside. Alright, dude, I've had enough. I could spend all day tryin'a pick you up... But no matter what I do I can't convince you that this 'You' you're pretending to be is killing you. So you troll me, pickin' a fight. Becoming lonely, living a lie. But I can see you standing there... as you quickly become your worst nightmare. Bite me with your thought on life. It's just philosophy, not wrong or right. And since you think you "know it all", why don't you tell me the future with your crystal ball? Heheh. Alright... Firstly, you're getting more depressed but the trouble keeps on coming as you're put to the test. Life keeps moving forward but you're stuck standing still, as you downward spiral all for the thrill. There you go again with your stupid philosophies, trying to knock me and mock me? HYPOCRACY! It seems to me that you need to re-evaluate. Your views are twisted, contorted. It's sad, mate. And yeah, I kinda feel bad. You're in the real world now, and you don't know jack. So if you ever get scared, here's my number: 989... YO MOTHA! Okay. STOP. My mother is dead. Oh, is that what they told you? NAH, she's in mah bed! I guess no matter what I do I can't convince you that this 'You' you're pretending to be is killing you. So you troll me, pickin' a fight. Becoming lonely, living a lie. But I can see you standing there... as you quickly become your worst nightmare. Mmmmm... Na you don't know this man you see is a victory from a history filled with misery... Mmhmmm. And you don't know this troll you see is a part of me that used to believe in... You know what? Screw it. Your socks are too fat! What does that even mean? It means your legs are like twigs, and your socks are like TREES! OHHHH! That was solid GOLD! Burn little baby, come at me bro. So it's a FIGHT you want!? Indeed. I do. I could tell you where I live, but I PITY DA FOO who be tossin' and a turnin' just a throwin' a fit. I could just see you now, throwing punches like a wimp. Are you scared? No. UMADBRO??? No! You will be soon. And why's that? Well, I just hacked into your computer and I'm looking at your screen. Oh! Hah! That's funny because I just looked at yours and now you have no internet. (Spoken) Hey, uhh. Did you lose the internet? (Spoken) You are a jerk! (Spoken) Wait, dude! I didn't know that was... you. So you troll me, pickin' a fight. Becoming lonely, living a lie. But I can see you standing there... as you quickly become your worst nightmare. Troll me, pickin' a fight. Becoming lonely, living a lie. But now I see me standing here... as I quickly became my worst nightmare. Reference External link * The music video on YouTube Category:Songs